The invention generally relates to storage containers and relates in particular to storage containers that are mountable on a bicycle.
As bicycle use becomes more popular and more people use bicycles not just for commuting but also for shopping and other activities, it would sometimes be convenient to leave materials with the bicycle. Although baskets may be attached to the front of the bicycle, they may not be used to secure items within the basket. Bicycle panniers are also popular, but are easily removed from the bicycle, and thus do not provide a secure storage container.
There is a need, therefore, for a securable storage container that is secured to a bicycle.